


Muggle tech-support

by Severitish_Harry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severitish_Harry/pseuds/Severitish_Harry
Summary: Que pasaría si le agregamos tecnología muggle a los magos?Una serie de drabbles al respecto, todos relacionados





	1. La caída.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, aquí estamos... Tengo miedo de que nadie les esto... Tengo miedo que alguien lea esto! Oh por Merlin, espero que a alguien le guste
> 
> ¿Acaso Severus vio el sufrimiento de Harry y lo adoptó como hijo, criándolo en un ambiente de mayor y ternura, junto con los Slytherin? ¿No? Entonces HP y todo su universo no es mío, esto solo lo hago para divertirme

El aire estaba sofocante. Sabía que estaba en problemas y que debía correr. Pero también sabía que correr solo traería más problemas, si lo atrapaban.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que todo salió mal, en que su vida dio un vuelco rotundo. Todo había sido culpa de Potter... ese traidor... 

"No, no puedo hacerlo dijo, bajando la varita -  no puedo hacerlo

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué le sucedía a Harry?

Voldemort bajo también su varita y, para sorpresa de todos abrió los brazos. Aún así no estaban preparados para lo que sucedió después. Harry corrió y se estrechó en un abrazo a él y luego... luego... ¿Lo besó? ¿Qué, en nombre de Morgana, estaba sucediendo?

-¡TRAIDOR!- grito Ronald desesperado, antes de que una luz roja lo alcanzará"

Y ahora corría huyendo de sus captores. No quería volver a ellos.

"-Oh Ron, eres tan bello cuando te enojas - el rubio dijo en una sonrisa

\- Creo señor Weasley que lo está disfrutando - el mayor decía mientras movía el juguete en su entrañas

\- Siii - dijo el rubio - mira como estás a punto

\- ¡Por favor! - gritó Ron sin poder contenerse

\- Por favor ¿Qué? - ojos negros lo hipnotizaban

\- Por favor, mis amos - le dolió el orgullo por un instante, antes de liberarse.. y sentirse una basura un instante después..."

\- Roooni - esa voz le heló la sangre

\- Señor Weasley, sabemos que está aquí...

\- La capacidad de rastreo de los muggles es impresionante - dijo el rubio con voz arrastrada

\- Petrificus Totalus - el hechizo le dio de lleno

\- Señor Weasley - dijo Snape - me siento decepcionado de usted, su padre sabría que existen estos cachivaches muggles de rastreo

\- Debiste tomar clases de Estudios Muggles con la sabelotodo, eso te hubiera servido - en un suspiro Malfoy levantó su varita - Ahora tenemos que castigarte -

Snape miró a Draco con una sonrisa mientras hacía aparecer un Knut (látigo ruso). - Los muggles si que saben de castigos...


	2. Esa endemoniada pantalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que haberlo sabido, la suerte del niño-que-vivio era demasiada, no debería de haber apostado...
> 
> Disclaimer: ¿Acaso Harry le echo en cara a Ron lo celoso que estaba siendo y le dijo que lo dejara de molestar con tonterías? ¿No? Entonces HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de la rubia JKR.

¡Qué Merlín se apiadara de él! ¿ Qué mal había hecho al mundo...? Ah sí, cierto, mejor no recordar. Aún así, allí estaba parado junto a su bello niño en una fila interminable. Todo por una tonta apuesta. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien podría llegar a convertirse en animago en una semana? Obviamente no contaba con lo bellamente testarudo que podía ser su príncipe de ojos verdes. Era un idiota, un imbécil, un energúmeno...podía seguir por un rato.

-¿De verdad tendremos que hacer esto?

\- Lo prometiste. - respondió el muchacho y sus esmeraldas se encendieron casi al instante

Él podía ser el Señor Oscuro, Quien-Tú-Sabes, Lord Voldemort, pero cuando Harry lo miraba de esa manera... Sencillamente daba miedo por las implicaciones (torturas, mutilaciones, palizas, noches sin... Mejor ni pensar en eso)

\- Cierto, lo sé, pero ¿tenías que elegir justamente esto?

\- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso alguna vez viste algo como esto? 

Como si hubiera sido ayer le llegó el recuerdo no muy agradable de la noche en que habían proyectado la película en el orfanato. Un sacerdote había traído un proyector y una película sobre la vida de un santo que no recordaba... había sido obligado a sentarse con los más chicos, igual que sus compañeros, a ver esa farsa. Había llegado a la mitad de la misma cuando sonaron las alarmas. Se levantaron casi de un salto, y a los gritos bajaron todos al sótano... las bombas cayendo, las cuidadoras tratando de contener a los más pequeños, lanzándole miradas de odio, casi como si él hubiera sido quien las hubiera llamado... el sacerdote cantando canciones de iglesia, obligándolo a unirseles... No fue un recuerdo que quisiera que se quedará con él...

En ese momento, Harry lo tomó de la mano con una sonrisa y le borró el recuerdo. La simple belleza de su muchacho le devolvía la poca tranquilidad que tenía. Tenía que admitirlo, era el bálsamo de su partida alma.

Las puertas se abrieron, y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente. Estuvo a punto de cruciar a un muggle que lo atropelló, solo para recordar que no tenía varita. Harry y sus malditas ideas. 

Entraron en la sala, teniendo que subir esas escaleras... ¡Ellos se merecían un trono, por Morgana! No éste... espacio diminuto... Pantalla gigante al frente, asiento en fila que bajaban en escalera. El joven lo jaló hasta arriba de todo. A regañadientes lo siguió. 

Se sentaron en la última fila y no se veía bien la endemoniada pantalla. Antes de que pudiera elevar su queja, la película empezó. Era una historia absurda de un muchacho cuya vida no tenía sentido... Incluso noto que Harry comenzaba a cabecear... Definitivamente esta era una mala idea, una idiotez muggle sin sentido... ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién le estaba abriendo el pantalón? Oh Merlín ¿Acaso esos eran los labios de...? Quizás, solo quizás le podría llegar a gustar está estúpida tecnología muggle...


	3. La lechuza o el transporte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no haya mucho más que decir, tenía sueño anoche así que esto salió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Petunia Dursley estaba casada con Regulus Black? Si no es así, HP no es mío, ni mucho menos su universo.

Frío, mucho frío, rodeada de ruidos que no entendía... Se despertó por el llorar lastimero de un perro. Abrió los ojos, muy asustada, porque no sabía dónde estaba. Miró hacia todos lados, y entonces lo notó, estaba en una caja, encerrada en una caja de su altura, no más. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Recordaba a Luna hablando con Harry, y diciendo algo de una lechuza, los ojos verdes de Harry mirándola directamente y luego... Nada, blanco, como si no tuviera más memoria. 

Miró su caja, intentó tocar las paredes, solo para descubrir que no tenía manos, sino que tenía.. ¿Alas cubiertas de plumas? ¿Qué en nombre de Merlín estaba sucediendo? Intentó mirarse de cuerpo entero para comprobar que no podía mover el cuello hacia abajo, más cuando quiso mirar hacia atrás no tuvo inconvenientes "lechuza o búho", por lógica.

Bien, estaba en una caja de ¿transporte? convertida en lechuza (o búho), dirigiéndose (notaba los baches cada tanto) a quien sabe donde... Estaba jodida. Tenía hambre, sueños, miedo... trazó un plan, debía escapar, chequear que Harry y Luna estuvieran bien, encontrar la forma de volver a ser ella y... un pinchazo la alertó, pero ahora tenía mucho sueño, lo mejor era descansar.

* * *

 

Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse que ya no estaba en la caja, sino en una jaula. Se desesperó, y una serie de chillidos salieron de su garganta

\- Veo que despertaste - esa era la voz de... ¡Luna! Allí estaba, parada a su lado.

Quiso decirle que le abriera, pero solo chillidos salieron otra vez

\- Si, creo que no te entiendo - dijo Luna - pero bueno Mione, ¿Disfrutaste el viaje muggle? Son las "ventajas del mundo muggle" ¿No lo llamaste así? Un viaje de 18 hs contra 30 segundos en un traslador... Interesante diferencia. 

Hermione la miró asustada. Esto no podía pasarle a ella, era la bruja más inteligente de los últimos tiempos, ¿cómo podía algo así sucederle?

Luna le sonrió con cierta tristeza. Ella sabía que su pequeña "lechuza" sería bastante molesta, y que quizás nunca le serviría para enviarla a volar. Acercó su mano a la jaula, y Hermione, en su desesperación la picoteó.

\- Oh, que vengativa que te encuentras. Te dejaré para que te habitúes

Hermione la vio pararse, y alejarse. Chillidos casi histéricos la acompañaron a Luna hasta la puerta. Desde allí, la rubia se detuvo y miró hacia atras, 

\- ¡No veo la hora de que podamos jugar tu, yo y mi Pan! - Dijo, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. Solo silencio le siguió.

Cerrando la puerta, mientras canturreaba entre dientes, sintió como el joven Señor se acercaba. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

\- ¿Y? - 

\- interesante tortura, mi Señor - dijo reverenciado al joven de ojos verdes 

\- Siempre creí que Granger tenía demasiado de lechuza - dijo, con una sonrisa el muchacho - Pan acaba de llegar

Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó el rostro de la muchacha

\- ¡Voy a mostrarle mi nueva mascota!- dijo Luna dando saltitos de emoción

Una carcajada del joven la siguió mientras corría al encuentro de su novia. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vivo por kudos o comentarios


End file.
